


Too Many Father Figures.

by herstorybooks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger's, Bonding, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Scarlet/Vision, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: ScarletVision: Vision learns what Father's Day is, and enlists Wanda's help to go find a present for Tony (bonus points if he also gets a gift for Bruce and Thor) - Prompted by gingerwhovianbotskeleton.





	Too Many Father Figures.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerwhovianrobotskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton/gifts).



> This is my first Scarlet Vision fanfic. I finally saw Infinity war and found a ship I had no idea I longed for.   
> Set before Infinity War and probably sometime around Civil War.

 

The alarm went off at 7 am, as it did most mornings. Wanda rolled over and slammed her hand on the button to silence the repetitive beeping. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light in the room, she paid attention to the golden pattern printed on her wall, caused by her window blinds. It was early June, however today the sun was taking its time in reaching the peak of the sky. Not that Wanda minded. The dim light always felt more comforting for her. She stretched and rubbed her eyes before hauling her feet off the side of her bed. Her hand twirled around itself as she awoken her extra senses. The red galaxy around her hand appeared and shone dimly. Once satisfied she halted her hands, and with a yawn, she wrapped her cotton dressing gown around her figure and padded towards the kitchen. 

 

It wasn’t until she had filled the kettle with water and loaded her mug with instant coffee, that she noticed Vision on the sofa, hunched over a laptop and reading intensely. He was wearing his crisp white shirt, although right now crisp was not the right word; crumpled would fit the description far better. His shirt sagged around his chest and it laid unusually untucked from his trousers. She noticed the navy blue sweatshirt, that she rather enjoyed seeing him in, in a ball the on an adjacent chair.   
The morning light cascaded over his face, bringing out the color of red printed across his skin; his blue eyes and grey features shone in metallic fashion. Wanda had often focused on those icy gems, however today the color seemed rather clouded, and with a crease in his brow as well.

“Vis?” 

Vision jumped in shock at the sound of another person’s voice, he clearly hadn’t noticed her either.   
“Oh, Wanda!” Wanda chucked to herself, she had never seen Vision shocked, he always appeared to be expecting everything. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”  
“Clearly,” Wanda walked over to sit by Vision. “you seem rather focused on something…” she shifted to view what was on the laptop screen but failed as Vision tensed his body and closed the lid quickly. She looked up at him to see the features on his face. He looked embarrassed. “Vision?” His eyes pleaded with her before reluctantly handing her the laptop.

 

Father’s Day: History and Origin, Father’s Day: Gift Ideas, Father’s Day: The best things to do with your dad, Father’s Day: What to buy your father quiz, Father’s Day, Father’s Day, FATHER’S DAY! A large number of internet tabs where opened all over the screen, along with several shopping websites promoting their father’s day gifts.   
“erm, Vis? What…”  
“Yesterday, I walked in on Mr. Stark looking at old photographs of him and his father and he seemed uncharacteristically reserved. When I pressed him for further information he simply said that this weekend was Father’s Day. The day seemed to cause him much bother so I thought I better do some research.”   
“Okay… that explains ‘History and Origin.’ But most of these are gift websites?” Vision’s eye contact decreased even more.   
“I began to think.From all of my research, a father is described as a male figure who is a part of creating and teaching and individual. Does that not make Mr. Stark my…” The last word trailed off with the rest of Visions eye contact.   
“Ah, I see.” Wanda nodded as she placed the laptop on the coffee table and rested her back further into the sofa. “I guess you could include Bruce and Thor as well then.” Vision groaned slightly and rested his head in his hands. “I’m guessing you didn’t think of that?”   
“No, I did not.” Wanda heard, muffled through his hands.

 

Wanda laughed. She knew neither of the two men and god would be expecting anything of the sort from Vision, and the fact the idea even occurred to Vision just showed how caring and full of love he was. It made her smile, and to see him struggle with such a unique problem for someone like himself, made her chuckle sorrowfully.   
“Alright,” Wanda placed one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. “you go finish making my cup of coffee and we’ll start with Stark.” She reached for the laptop and began typing away. Vision just stared at her with an involuntary smile.

_This,_ he thought. _This is why I am so fond of her.  
_


End file.
